customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on HBO (March 1, 1993) Part 1
(As the sun proceeds to tuck behind the mountains, all the herds are ready to turn in for a longer night's rest. It has been a longer day for all of them, especially after almost losing a few children in the Sinking Sand. While a majority of the dinosaurs have cleared their business, the work for a particular pair is far from over. Hidden against the mountain edge, observing the herds, Ozzy keeps a watchful eye on all the parents retiring for the evening. Strut, however, looks as if he is about to ready to retire on his part) * Ozzy: Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests. * Strut: (Yawns) I wouldn't mind being tucked in. (Closes his eyes) I'm exhausted! (Chuckles) * (But the award for Strut's attempt to honor the situation is a stiff kick in the face by his rather humorless brother) * Ozzy: (Annoyed) Would you stop complaining? * Strut: But Ozzy, I'm tired and I'm hungered. Couldn't I have just a itty-bitty little green bedtime snack? (Drools, licks his lips) * Ozzy: No! Can't you see I'm trying to lean you away from that stuff? From now on, you have to think, feel and breathe only one food group: Eggs. * (In the midst of the banter between Ozzy and Strut, a familiar set of eyes spy upon the pair. The mystery figure keeps a silent watch upon the pair, as Ozzy tries to sway his brother to follow in his fashion of life) * Ozzy: (Sings) If I wake up, first thing to do. Eggs. Is to look around for something to chew, exactly. Feeding myself is very, very sick. Because you see, I'm ridiculously picky. Eggs. * Strut: (Speaks) Excuse me, Ozzy, I- * Ozzy: (Singing) This Struthiomimus won't settle for the dregs I'll borrow, I'll beg I'll even kiss you...…. * Strut: (Speaking, overlaps) Kiss me?! * Ozzy: (Continues) For my dear beloved these...….of eggs! * Strut: (Singing) Split up Ozzy, I'm so hungered I can't wait another moment. (Picks up a leaf) Here's a juicy little leaf with a beautiful stick in it, can I have a taste.....if I promise just to lick it? (Brings it to his lips) * Ozzy: (Shouts) Strut! * Strut: (Drops the leaf) What?! * Ozzy: (Singing) You imbecilic eater, great green globs couldn't possibly be sweeter than a pile of eggs. You have to smell them, feel them, crack them open for a great big nest full I am hoping. * Strut: (Singing) Oh look, I'm starving! I'm weak! There's nothing my tummy. (Turns to a tree) The mold on that tree is starting to look yummy. * Ozzy: (Singing) The colors and shapes and assorted sizes gobble them all for appetizers. Ecstasy! * Strut: (Singing) Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation? * Ozzy: (Singing) I've had it up to here with this aggrevation! * Strut: (Singing, reaches for the tree) Can't I have this piece of a tree? * Ozzy: (Singing, pulls Strut back) Why can't you be more like me? You leaf-loving.... * Strut: (Overlapping) Hey, you! * Ozzy: (Continuing) Bush-burping, stem-smelling, garden-gorging.... * Strut: (Overlapping) Wait a moment! * Ozzy: (Continuing) Plant-bursting, tree-tasting, dirt-devouring beast! * Strut: (Speaking) Ozzy! * Ozzy: (Singing) You have to have eggs thrice a day at least. * (By the time the song comes to an end, the sun fades from the horizon and it is getting darker by every moment. Once more, Ozzy's desire for eggs overshadows Strut's desire for vegetation as a substitute. But if there are two facts the brothers have in common is their sly and sneaky nature to steal all the eggs from the Great Valley. And on this night, they plan to take entire advantage of this opportunity) * Ozzy: Tonight, we feast! (Licks his lips)